


Fancy Free

by QuickLikeLight



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: It’s the summer after graduation and Scott and Stiles are going to spend the entire thing in the preserve, on the banks of the lake, or in the Jeep on their way to the beach.





	

It’s the summer after graduation and Scott and Stiles are going to spend the entire thing in the preserve, on the banks of the lake, or in the Jeep on their way to the beach.

They keep a tent and a bag of clothes in the back - they just share, no reason not to when it’s so easy, so convenient. They disappear for days at a time, checking in with their parents and the pack by text message. It’s the most free time they’ve had in years and they’re going to enjoy every second of it.

Stiles drives down the highway while Scott sleeps peacefully in the passenger seat, skin browned and salt-kissed from their day at the ocean. His hair is wild and fluffy - he hasn’t cut it since before school ended, and it’s the perfect length for Stiles to bury his hands in. He can’t while he drives - he loves the Jeep but he hates that - so he just imagines it, pulling Scott close by the back of his head and kissing the salt from his lips, rutting against him with 

“I can smell that,” Scott says, not opening his eyes. He’s smiling, and his hand finds its way to Stiles’ thigh. 

“Yeah, well, I can smell you too, and I’m not a werewolf,” Stiles says, flushed pink but not unhappy. “Should have showered before we left the beach, dude.” 

“Nah,” Scott laughs. “You like me better dirty.” 

Stiles groans, thankful to see the turn-off to Beacon Hills Preserve where their little campsite home is set up. 

“I like you better _sleeping_ ,” he says, but he takes a minute to squeeze Scott’s hand before it has to go back on the gear shift. 

“Kinky.” Scott’s eyes open slowly, like a sunrise, and Stiles has to swerve a bit to stay in his lane. Is it distracted driving if there’s no deputy around to tell on him? He thinks not. 

“How would you know?” Stiles laughs, eyes already scanning for the side road that leads up to the overlook. “Your kink is like, being nice to people and returning library books on time.” 

“I never have to pay a fine,” Scott grins. “Which is pretty good, since I think yours is getting into trouble and then arguing your way out of it.” 

“Which means I never have to pay a fine either,” Stiles says triumphantly, making the turn a little faster than normal. Scott slips in his seat, sliding half into the space between them and bumping Stiles’ shoulder with his own. 

“In a hurry?” Scott asks, and Stiles steals a glance at his beautiful face, catches the smirk on it. 

“Yeah, well, you started talking about kinks, I decided I wanted to get home a little quicker,” Stiles shrugs, and it’s too real, but it’s also too good to ignore. 

“Well that’s good,” Scott says conversationally. “Maybe it’s better if we wait until we get back to finish this conversation. After all, I’d really hate for you to run off the road right after I told you how much I enjoy being spanked.”   
  
Stiles doesn’t wreck the Jeep. It’s a near thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
